


Crack a Raw Egg《打破一个生鸡蛋》

by Galaxy_Escape



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Lovers, M/M, Morning Sex, literature reference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape





	Crack a Raw Egg《打破一个生鸡蛋》

早晨的荣光不是由时钟而是由驾着日辇的太阳神带来的。

托尼在日光中醒来，钟表显示现在正是早晨八点半不到，这对中年人来说可不是个起床的好时间，尤其是对一个昨晚刚刚体验过天堂的中年男人而言。他斜躺着从门里往外看，早起的男孩正在浴室的镜子前整理自己，微微卷曲的棕发闪着一点水光，显然是被认真打理过，但一缕不听话的发丝还是垂在他象牙般的额前。水份不管用，男孩想偷用一点中年男人放在镜柜里的发胶，旋开盖子时正好对上了男人的视线。

“小蜜糖，你不需要让你的头发服帖听话”，显然一大早就能看见小男朋友打扮自己的美好景象让他心情不错，“事实上，越不听话会让我越兴奋。”

彼得红着脸对他的黄腔翻了个可爱的白眼，托尼从镜子里看得很清楚，他还是把那罐发胶放了回去。他走出浴室，侧身对着托尼脱掉了浴袍，他里面除了一条白色内裤什么也没穿，托尼认出来那是自己买给他的，紧身的面料，为了换掉男孩掩盖曲线的纯真得过分的四角短裤。

彼得开始从旁边的小衣帽间里拿衣服穿，托尼欣赏着男孩圆润得像两颗水蜜桃似的屁股，几乎就要给出着装建议，但他知道他的男孩多么容易害羞，尤其是在自己赞美他的时候，于是他只是静静地看着这个漂亮的男孩换上最普通的白T恤。

就在他欣赏着这个年轻的赫利俄斯换装时，彼得忽然抬了下眉毛，似乎偶然间想到了什么好主意，接着托尼就看到他换上了一条带破洞的牛仔短裤。下摆很宽敞，一只成年男人的手都可以伸进去，破裂的布料带着某种暗示，似乎在召唤观者毁灭的爱意，更别说有个破洞正正好好打在臀部的边缘。托尼的喉结难耐地动了动。

“该起床了，你答应我今天要去湖边钓鱼的”，彼得跳上床趴在托尼身上，下巴搁在托尼的胸口，暖和的身体和他的重叠着磨蹭在一起，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着放松躺着的男人。

“给我个早安吻”，托尼一手抚摸男孩柔软的脖颈，一手环住他的腰。

彼得在他的唇上纯洁地吻了一下，紧接着就想起身，却被托尼抱住，一个重心不稳两人就一起滚下了床铺。

托尼装模作样地呼痛，抓起男孩的手放在自己的胸口，顺势将两只手都和男孩的手十指相扣，“Ouch，这很痛，现在你可得补偿我。”

“什么？可是是你抱着我不放手才害得我们两个一起滚下床的”，彼得松开托尼的手撑起自己的身子站了起来，双脚分开跨过托尼的身体。他现在可没有那么好骗了。

“要说也得是你补偿我。”

托尼从善如流，手伸向彼得的小兄弟，稍微照顾了一下它就精神了起来。彼得颤抖了一下，不服输似的将自己的一只脚也踩上托尼的裤裆，少见天日的白皙脚掌仁慈地按压着，小巧的脚趾像温泉里的小鱼一样灵活，抚慰着托尼的下身。

“噢 honey，你可真是太辣了”，托尼在彼得的抚慰下舒服得感叹出声，眼睛还毫无顾忌地掠夺随着男孩的动作弹性十足地颤动的屁股，但非常明智地将赞美留在自己心里。

彼得腿上突然用了点力，让托尼闷哼了一声，“这样也能硬，你是不是个变态，old man”，说完他还朝男人眨了眨眼。

托尼抓住男孩在自己身上肆虐的那只脚的脚踝，彼得真是太美了，他真应该让他自己看看，托尼加重了另一只手的动作，满意地看着男孩的脸上泛起更多红晕。没有什么比彼得更漂亮的东西了，托尼在心里感叹，活生生的美，脉搏在自己手心里跳跃，浑身的能量让人闭上眼都能看到跃动的橘红，卡拉瓦乔的画也比不上，他的男孩是个漂亮又放荡的神祇，脸颊有春天植物般的柔软和羞涩。就算宙斯要来抢夺，要他年轻的情人在神殿中为众神斟满青春之酒，他也会和宙斯作对的。他将男孩困在自己手心里，用酒藤和月桂锁住他。

托尼微微用力，男孩踉跄了一下，摔倒在他身上，他吻住落在他身上的天使，一只手抚摸着彼得的后脑，彼得寻找到他的手掌，轻柔地将自己的手指插进他的手指间，指腹轻巧地扣在他手背突出的骨骼上。托尼抓紧了他的手，更用力地吻他，男孩被激烈的吻弄得喘不过气，脸色潮红，无力地随着托尼的动作在他身上蹭动着，毫无章法，只是无法承受地寻求解救，落进情欲陷阱的小型动物。

托尼终于把手伸进了那条短裤，实现无数次的梦想，触摸甜蜜的生命，蛋清似的清液沾染他的手指，仿佛他将手伸进了一枚未孵化的鸡蛋，打破并占有了一个未成熟的生命。他为此狂喜也为此忏悔，而他充满诚挚的天使只是信任又崇拜地看着他。

他在亲吻间低声诉说爱意，两片嘴唇像蚌壳一张一合，从承受不住爱的重量而痉挛的肌肉间吐出珍珠。

而他的天使他的精灵他的爱欲之神，听了他不干不净纯粹神圣的爱语，趴在他的胸口轻笑。

Fin.


End file.
